Voice of Silence
by SilverPrincess345
Summary: Harry Potter defeater of Voldemort in more them one moment in his life, has gone back in time to save those who couldn't be saved before. When his twin was however mistaken to be the BWL Harry is knocked to the shadows and watch's in disgust as the people he thought loved him turn out to make the Dursley's look like Heaven. Now he'll prove them wrong! R&R Please! YAOI pairing only!


)))) Lol ok let's get this started ((((

Harry glared at the people before him. They were disgusting! His own flesh and blood happily looked at the crowd of flashing photographers, which surrounded the golden family wanting to get a glimpse of the famous 'boy who lived'.

Harry couldn't help but hate himself. He was given the chance to come back, to save the people that weren't saved before. And this is where it got him. Neglected by the vary people that brought him into the world.

Oh you would think the great Lily and James Potter were the perfect family, well so did he, but the weren't they were far from it in fact, Harry wouldn't be surprised if they went to his time and got lessons from the Dursley's on how to treat him.

Glaring one last time Harry walked over to his two most favorite people. Remus and Sirius. The best people in the world if you asked him. Harry smiled slightly as the pair glared at the golden family themselves. The only strange thing about this picture was the fact that two little girls flanked at their sides, and a small pink bundle in Sirius's arms

One had short whitish blond hair, and silver green eyes. The other had deep chestnut hair and warm amber eyes.

The blond was the daughter of Sirius and Olivia Black (Nee Derins for Olivia), Silvia and the burnet was the daughter of Remus and Azalea Lupin (Nee Sillith) also known as Ariella. And the baby girl in Sirius's arms was little Azalea Potter.

The girl was no older the two years old and Sirius and Remus were the only parents she had ever known.

And to think this is what he came back for to watch as his supposed twin spoiled to the roof of the tallest building in London and he starved as if he was at the Dursley's all over again. Sighing Harry walked up to his 'Uncles' and pulled on Sirius's pant leg. The twins were currently seven years of age, with Harry being the youngest.

Sirius's looked down at his Godson. Harry was overly girly for a boy his age but then again he was starved at the potters house so he was slim and short compared to his whale of a brother. He had long black straight hair, they seem to grow like weeds down to his waist, and his almond shape eyes of the brightest emerald, and his lips the color of red cherry candy. Too bad he never opened up his mouth to speak.

Oh he could speak just fine in fact if you ever were able to hear him speak you would have consider yourself one of the blessed. His voice although high as any other young boys, had an unnatural silky town to it making most want to hear it again.

Feeling the sharp tug on his trousers again, Sirius saw Harry point to his baby sister, before moving his arms in a cradling motion. Looking to Remus who gave a slight nod before going back to glaring at the Potter's, Sirius turn back to his once best friends son and hand over his sister.

Azalea, so tiny and delicate looking was a beautiful baby girl. Pale milky skin and fire opal red hair in a messy mop on top of her head, her own emerald eyes sparkled with untold innocence and intelligence. Smiling Harry pulled the girl closer and whispered ever so softly.

"I will always protect you my little Azalea, even if it's from the very people that gave birth to you" Azalea seemed to understand because she started to giggle and reach forward touching the lightning bolt scar the was hidden from the world like always. Smiling Harry looked back to his 'family' waiting for them to finish so they could go home.

())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))Break line Dun dun dun(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

(Four years later)

Harry smiled softly at the envelope in his hand

_Burūshīzu mahō gakkō (Blue Seas Magical School)_

His letter had finally arrived. Walking up the stairs away from the celebration between the golden family, Harry made a detour to the room to the left instead of the right. Walking in Harry smiled at the figure playing on the floor with her favorite toy.

"Azalea I got my letter" harry said in his soft silky voice causing Azalea to whip around and give a toothy grin "Harry!" Azalea squealed Harry's name causing Harry to smile. The little girl got up and ran to the boy that already had his arms wide open, ready to catch his overly excited sister. Smiling Harry laughed when the girl grabbed the letter, and quickly undid the yin yang styled seal.

Reading in fluent Japanese Azalea transcribed the letter out loud.

_Wareware wa seishiki ni burūshīzuakademī ni sore o tsukuru tame ni uji harī· jēmuzu· pottā o shukufuku shitai to omoi! Sore wa wareware ga de tekisetsu shōgakkin o atae, mainichide wa arimasenga, wareware wa anata ga watashitachi no bakkin no gakkō de watashitachi ni sanka suru koto ga dekiru negatte inai sūjitsuchū ni fukurō o expet subete no tame no daiichi wa karera nodearu. _

_Kokorokara kōchō Akane_

**(**We would formally like to congratulate Mr. Harry James Potter for making it into the Blue Seas Academy! It is not every day we give a proper scholarship out, but there is a first for everything we expet an owl in a couple days we do hope you may join us in our fine school.

Sincerely Headmaster Akane Is basically all the letter said**)**

"Yay Big brother you got accepted we should go floo call Sirius and Remus!" "No need we can hear you just fine!" This was a new voice just behind them causing them to jump and look at the four intruders.

"Sirius! Remus! Olivia! Ariella!" Azalea shouted before running up and hugging her favorite uncles, and hugged them both with great difficulty around the waist before going and hugging her cousins.

"This is great pup! Let me see it really quick! If Harry did as well as I think he did on the exams then there is no doubt that he got into high classes!" Looking over the list of school supplies Remus suddenly froze.

"Sirius he didn't get into the first year classes!" "Wait what then what classes are he in!?" Sirius said in a shocked angry voice. Remus's face suddenly light up with a bright smile. "Our pup is a genus! He got into fourth year classes!" This caused everyone to get dumb founded looks on their faces, before they lit up and started cheering.

"Well Pup we better get your school gear so you can be ready for the long years ahead! Oh I am so excited!"

And for the first time in a long time even with coming back to the past Harry allowed himself to smile and laugh. Oh he couldn't wait for school!

)))) Well Tell me what you think! ((((


End file.
